


Simply Sladivia

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot Collection, Romance, Rule 63, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: A collection of one shots all about the relationship of Olivia Queen and Slade Wilson





	1. Of Stones & Broken Windows

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

After a rather boring day of just basically nothing decent happening, Olivia Queen was more than happy to retire to her bed at an early hour.

There wasn't even any vigilantism to be doing in Starling City tonight.

Just one hellva boring day!

One thing that had prevented the day from being one of the most boring days in history, had been the one, one hour and fifty minute conversation Olivia had enjoyed on the phone to her boyfriend Slade Wilson.

Now that had been somewhat entertaining!

Yes, said boyfriend might be living on the other side of the world but it was good enough for Olivia to have those phone conversations with him.

They'd called each other every single day since they left the horrific island of Lian Yu, which had only been a month ago.

No one really knew of Olivia and Slade's relationship.

People close to Olivia sort of knew Slade existed, due to their being a mention on the news that Olivia Queen wasn't the only one who'd been rescued from the island.

Other than that, know one really knew anything about Slade.

Olivia’s bodyguard, John Diggle, being the exception, due to catching Olivia calling Slade down in The Foundry when one of the missions wasn't going as smoothly as Olivia had hoped it would.

Slade may or may not have told her to stop whining about it and just get on with it.  
Typical Slade!

 

Upon hearing a sudden sound, Olivia is violently awakened from her slumber, looking around hurriedly to see where said noise had come from, sitting up in bed.

Moving to lift a knife from her bedside cabinet, Olivia looks around her room, eyes slightly obscured by sleep.

The sound returns…

Spinning around, Olivia realizes that said sound is coming from her window and glances over at it to see something small hitting it.

A small stone...

With a quizzical look upon her face, Olivia gets out of bed and moves toward the window.

However, the minute she does that a stone suddenly smashes through the window, flying so fast due to the force, it hits Olivia in the face before dropping to the ground.

At this, Olivia races toward the window, looking down at the grounds only to see Slade Wilson standing right outside her window, a smirk upon his face.

“Hey, kid.”

“Don't you ‘hey, kid’ me! You almost had my eye out with that thing!” Olivia growls indignantly.

“We'd be matching then.” He sniggers in response, his comments due to his own one missing eye.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia can't help but grin.

She hasn't seen Slade since they left the island after all.

Yes they call everyday and Skype, but it just isn't the same as being with the man.

“In the area. Figured I'd surprise you.” Slade retorts.

“Were you here when we were on the phone?” Olivia folds her arms.

“I might have been.” Slade responds as Olivia raises an eyebrow at him.

“You never said…”

“Wouldn't have been much of a surprise then would it?” Slade reminds her.

Olivia just smiles.

“And you thought the best idea of coming to see me was throwing stones at my window. You are so romantic you know that?” Olivia says before pausing.

“Romantic and heavy handed. You broke my window!” Olivia exclaims.

“Windows problem. Not mine.” Slade shrugs, Olivia laughs lightly.

“You don't know your own strength and you know it.” Olivia smiles.

“Never heard you complain about my strength before.” Slade smirks at her again as Olivia just laughs.

Slade can always make her laugh and smile.

Probably one of the only people in the word who can make Olivia Queen truly smile.

“I'm so glad to…”

“Olivia?! Olivia are you alright! We heard a noise, a window shattering!” Comes the abrupt, rather worried voice of Moria Queen as she bursts into Olivia's bedroom, wheedling a bat.

“Olivia what happened?” She cries worriedly as she sees the small shatter in the window.

“Ohh I think an owl threw a rock at it.” Olivia shrugs, watching her mother's eyes as she begins to walk toward the window.

“Probably a pretty big owl.”

She holds her breath as Moria opens the window and peers out of it. 

Moments later she turns back to Olivia, a still anxious look upon her face.

“Would you like to use one of the other rooms until your windows fixed?” She offers.

“No I’m fine here mom.” Olivia responds as Moria just looks fearfully at her.

“I don't like you…”

“Mom. It's only a small hole. Not a big deal.” Olivia cuts her off with a tight smile.

“Well, only if you're sure sweetheart.” Moira says before finally leaving the room, Olivia shutting the door behind her.

“If my suspicions are correct Olivia. Tell Tommy he has a key he can use the front door in the future.” Moira calls causing Olivia to slam her head against the door.

She waits until she can hear Moira's door shut to before racing toward the window.

“Slade?” She hisses quietly, feeling rather stupid in doing so.

“Slade… Ahh!” She almost jumps backwards when she feels a hand over hers and looks down to see Slade hanging on the, thankfully rather large window ledge.

“We have got to work on your excuses, kid.” 

“Never mind that! What would you have done if she had seen you?” Olivia folds her arms.

“Interesting question, kid but if I don't want to be seen I'm not going to be.” He murmurs as Olivia just gives him a skeptical glance.

“Would have been an interesting conversation if my mother had seen you.” Olivia muses.

“No doubt. Wanna just tell her and get it over with?” Slade suggests.

“I would rather run away with you to Australia than attempt to explain this. In fact that's not a terrible idea.” Olivia points out.

“No it's not. Perhaps you’re onto something kid.” Slade smirks.

“Perhaps I am.” Olivia smiles as Slade just glances at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Now what was she saying about Thomas?” He mutters.

“Ohh I think she thought you were him and he was trying to get into my bedroom.” Olivia responds plainly.

“Makes me want to introduce myself to her and correct her on that fact.” Slade grumbles as Olivia pats his cheek with a smile.

“Don’t worry. Think it was just wishful thinking on her behalf.” Olivia comments.

“Still wants you to be with him?” Slade mutters.

“Doesn't matter. I'm taken.” Olivia grins as Slade hums in approval before glancing at her.

“Now I'm practically hangin’ out ya window here kid. Do I get a kiss or what?” 

Olivia is more than happy to oblige…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I just love Oliver and Slade. Slade especially, best Arrowverse character in the world in my opinion. I have lots more one shots planned for these two, I accept requests for one shots if anyone wants to request one. Thanks again for reading, please tell me what you all think :)


	2. The New Boyfriend

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

 

When Olivia Queen had returned from an island she spent five years marooned on she had been met with her loving family and handled with care due to her time spent away in conditions unknown.

Yet more than likely from the reports of the scars Olivia had received during the five year period, these weren't pleasant conditions…

Supposedly another person including Olivia had returned from the island and no one really asked who the other person was.

Yet in hindsight, that might have been a good idea…

 

Upon her return, some people had just expected things to go back to some what normalcy.

Yes it had been five years but Olivia was home safe now, things should start to go back to some what normal, should they not?

They hadn't.

Unlike most people had been expecting, Olivia had decided not to resume her relationship with her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn and they'd chosen instead to be friends after one very long day Olivia had spent with him, apparently deciding not to continue their relationship that they were in five years ago. 

It's safe to say, Moira Queen was already concerned…

Her concerns didn't stop there either. 

Olivia didn't really speak much to anybody for the first few weeks and barely left her room and if she ever did, which was only for meals, which she didn't really eat much of anyway (another concern for Moria) 

She would appear, hair and makeup normally not done and ever since she got back, she had suddenly become obsessed with wearing long sleeved tops, even on the hottest of days.

Her sister, Thea Queen has her suspicions about the reasons behind the long sleeves, yet keeps it to herself.

She's just gotten her sister back, making assumptions probably isn't the best way to go about rebuilding her relationship with her, even if she is deeply concerned…

Another thing Olivia has an obsession for is have her phone, forever having her head buried in said phone.

Which, surprisingly, Moria and her husband Walter never objected to as when Olivia was on her phone, it was the only time she ever smiled.

 

As the weeks went by, a few months even, things started to get a little better.

Olivia would accept Tommy's invitations to clubs and parties and would attend them.

However she would turn down every man that looked her way and Thea had been horrified when she would turn down even the nicest looking of guys!

She also still wouldn't eat much.

Was still deeply insistent on wearing long sleeved tops, which she would clench the edges of tightly between her fingers and still was a simple slave to her phone.

More often than not they'd all catch her sitting in a window seat in her bedroom and staring off into space, tugging on a chain around her neck.

A chain with a ring upon it that no one knew where she'd gotten from.

She never took it off.

The doctors said was wearing it the day she arrived back in Starling and never allowed anyone to take it from her.

She would hold it and simply stare out the window, always as if she were somewhere else.

Or wanted to be…

 

Moira had been walking past her bedroom when she heard Olivia laugh for the first time in five years since she'd lost her daughter.

It had stopped her in her tracks and made her race toward the door, a smile appearing on her lips as she had slowly popped her head around the door, smiling even wider when she saw Olivia lying on her bed, phone in hand laughing at something someone had said to her…

“Who are you talking to?” Moira had spoke without thinking and in an instant Olivia had hung up to whoever she was speaking to and rolled over to the other side of her bed.

She never even said a word.

 

“Ok. This is creeping me out.” Thea sighed as she watched her sister turn down an offer of a coffee date with a perfectly sweet guy.

“What is Thea?” Olivia asked as she linked her arm through her sisters.

Thea had attempted to take her hand, but she'd wrapped most of her sleeve around it, pulled away and linked arms with her instead.

“You. You keep turning down any guy who wants to ask you out or even shows an interest in you and its confusing me. I know you had a bad time on that island but…” She stops, glancing at her sister sadly.

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's ok. It's just…” She stops before pulling Thea closer.

“None of these guys are my type.”

 

It was a few months more later when things began to change again.

Olivia still spent nights upon nights locked in her bedroom.

Still barely ate anything and continued her trend of long sleeves.

Something which Moira had even began to notice and had developed another concern about.

Or Olivia would be out doing things none of the other members of the Queen family knew about but were concerned about nethertheless.

 

Yet one faithful day, Thea sent her sister an SOS message, begging her to come home and instantly Olivia had raced their.

She could hear laughter when she approached the living room.

It reassured her. Her family wasn't under attack, so she slid the knife she keeps on her at all times, all day everyday back into her pocket, putting on a fake smile as she entered the house to see her mother racing toward her.

“Is everything ok Thea texted me and said their was an emergency at the house…”

“Ohh no, Olivia everyone’s alright. I'm actually in the middle of a meeting.” Moria smiles as Olivia nods in relief.

“Mrs. Queen? Is everything okay?” A low voice calls from the living room.

A voice with a familiar accent…

“Yes. Yes thank you. My daughter.” Moira grabs Olivia's arm, whom winces ever so slightly the minute she grips her wrist, and begins to drag her toward the living room to meet whoever she was meeting with.

“Just dropped by.” She finishes before moving toward the couch.

“Olivia. I would like you to meet Slade Wilson.” She speaks clearly as Olivia freezes in place as Slade Wilson stands from the couch, moving toward her with a wide smirk upon his face.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. Miss Queen.” He says as the two shake hands.

“Likewise Mr. Wilson.” Olivia says through gritted teeth.

Gritted teeth is the only thing stopping Olivia from basically pouncing on the Aussie in an aggressive sexual manner right here right now in her living room, caring not if her mother is here or not.

It takes everything in her to smile and release his hand.

He's here.

After all these months…

“Mr. Wilson just made a sizable contribution to my campaign.” Moira continuing, completely oblivious to the way her daughter is looking at the man.

“How generous of him.” Is all Olivia can say.

“Well I felt compelled.” Slade says with the same smirk.

“It was the least I could do for your mother.” He grins as they hear the door opening.

“That must be my youngest, Thea.” Moira moves quickly toward the door, leaving Olivia and Slade alone in the living room.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia whispers quietly, a somewhat smile crossing her face.

Knowing that if her mother doesn't come back right now all self control would be out of the window and the possibility of furniture being broken in a frenzy looms. 

“You know why.” He murmurs, taking a few steps forward and kissing her forehead adoringly, she moves forward and rests her hands on his chest.

“You look good in a suit.” She comments.

“Ohh do I now?” He smirks as she nods, smiling widely when he chuckles.

He always had a lovely laugh.

She just wants to throw her arms around him and never let him go again.

“This is my daughter Thea.” Moria's voice calls from down the hall as she head back toward the living room.

“Later, kid.” He murmurs and Olivia quickly takes many steps backwards and smiles widely at her mother and Thea as they enter the room.

Olivia watching from the background as her mother introduces Thea to Slade.

“Would you like to see the art gallery?” Moira asks Slade, whom nods with a smirk.

Asshole. Olivia thinks to herself as she follows them.

Keeping up the pretense for this length of time is going to be absolute torture...

 

Of course her mother has decided to throw yet another lavish dinner party. 

Olivia thinks to herself, wanting to slam her head into the wall when her mother suggests it.

Because of course, her mother has decided to invite Slade, whom accepted instantly.

Literally. This torture isn't necessary. 

She could have just ran away to Australia and that would have been the end of it, but no! 

She wouldn't have done that to family.

Even though after all these months of vigilantism and the depressing feelings of sadness she's felt every single day she's been apart from Slade.

She wishes she'd just gone to Australia with him…

 

Olivia had been the one to suggest that she should walk Slade to his car.

To which her oblivious mother had looked proudly at her for.  
Only thinking her daughter was just showing good manners.

That hadn’t been the reason.

 

She did really well, Olivia thought to herself.

Making her way down the large driveway beside Slade for as long as she did before, once one hundred percent certain that she was far from the eyeshot of the house, practically dragged Slade toward one of the tallest, nearby bushes and before beginning to make out with him.

“I'm going to kill you for this.” She hisses against his lips as he just tugs her closer.

“Whatever for?” He murmurs, trailing his lips down the side of her neck.

“All this.” She grumbles, yet finding it hard to stay frustrated with him when his kissing and holding her in the way he is.

“Thought you wanted me to come and visit?” He reminds her between kisses, she slaps his arm playfully.

“I was going to visit you.” She mutters.

“And how would you have explained that?” He retorts.

“I don't know.” She stops to kiss him.

“How I'm going to explain this!” She mutters as Slade lifts her up in his incredibly strong arms, Olivia instantly wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I had a plan.” She murmurs.

“Ohh this I'd love to hear.” Slade replies in his usual sarcastic manner.

“Hey. I've come up with great plans before now.” She grumbles.

“I know you have, kid.” He chuckles, kissing her again to soothe her already ruffled feathers.

“I was going to relocate.” She starts.

“And you think your family would have just gone along with that? You suddenly moving half the world away after they lost you for five years?” He points out.

Slade always was the smartest one.

“With no explanation?” He adds.

“I would have explained it.” Olivia murmurs.

“How exactly?” He smirks against her lips.

“Shut up.” She hisses before kissing him fiercely again.

You have no idea the sadness I've felt being apart from you is what she wants to tell him.

She wants to tell him everything...

Yet telling Slade everything will result in a very serious conversation between the two of them, she believes.

Right now she just wants to kiss him...

“Good evening Miss Queen.” The sudden yet familiar voice of John Diggle.

Olivia's bodyguard and friend calls out clearly as he passes the two on the way to the mansion. 

Causing Olivia to instantly jump out of Slade's arms, straightening out her clothes, knowing that they're so busted.

“It was nice to see you Miss Queen.” Slade smirks to her as he heads toward his car.

“You too, Mr. Wilson.” She mutters through gritted teeth once again as he drives away.

“Don't even.” She glares at Diggle as he smirks at her as they walk back up the driveway.

“So that's Slade Wilson from the island.” Is all Diggle says to an instant response from Olivia.

“I will put an arrow in you.” 

 

The next day came all too soon, as did the dinner party, which Olivia is currently getting ready for with her sister, whilst, of course unbeknownst to Thea, texting Slade.

“Mom’s new friend is handsome don't you think?” Thea comments as Olivia is sitting on her phone, looking up instantly at her sisters words.

Fighting the urge to hiss ‘mine’ in response.

“I suppose so.” Olivia retorts as Thea crosses the room toward her.

“You've taken your necklace off.” She remarks, before noticing that the ring is in fact on Olivia's hand.  
“Finally figured it was easier to wear on your hand then around your neck on that long ass chain?” Thea smirks at her. Olivia nods.

“Something like that.”

This is going to be a long evening…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I might make this into a two shot and add another part to clear up some loose ends from this part. I'm not sure, please tell me what you all thought of this and if I should make this a two shot. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Six Hours Up A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Don't fall over yourself thanking me for spending six hours up a tree so you can eat.’

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners 

 

 

Olivia knows she must be slowly beginning to lose her mind when the first thing she thinks off when she hears the sickening crack of her ankle breaking when slipping on one of the branches is that ‘Slade's going to kill me.’

She'd been given one job.

‘One job and you manage to screw up even that’ she remembers Slade remarking to her once before, during their first attempt at escaping the island together.

She's imagining he'd be saying that now, or something more cutting.

The job was simple, hunt and catch the dinner for the next week or more.

She'd listened to Slade's tips on hunting, he'd even shown her how to yet still when she'd climbed the tree she'd managed to make a sloppy mistake of getting lost in her own thoughts, slipping and apparently from the crack and horrendous pain snapping her ankle.

She hadn't even managed to catch anything.

Just typical…

She's stuck up a tree with a broken ankle, no food. No way of getting down without possibly killing herself.

She was right.

Slade's going to be pissed!

 

A few hours, or more later, Olivia honestly couldn't tell how much time is passed, she's still stuck up the tree, now hungry and thirsty, yet… She's managed to kill a bird with her knife that had made the mistake of landing near her.

The unfortunate thing about that however, is the fact that said bird had fallen down to the bottom of the tree and would probably already be eaten by other predators by the time she's gets down.

If she ever gets down…

She knows calling out for help isn't an option.

Fyers and his men could hear her and they'd soon kill her if they were to find her in this vulnerable position, or take her and force her to give up Slade's location.

She'd rather die than ever betray Slade.

He's the one who looks after her, keeps her safe on this hellish island.

She thinks she might even be prepared to give her life for the man whom protects her.

 

More hours go by an in the tree she sits.

She's managed to kill a few more birds, that's about it.

She fears she's doomed to be stuck in this tree all night long, noticing that the sun is already beginning to go down.

 

She'd dozed off by the time Slade had finally found her.

“What are you doing?” She hears him hissing, causing her to awaken instantly and almost fall out of the tree in surprise.

“Heyyy Slade.” She calls sheepishly, rubbing her tired eyes to glance at him.

He doesn't look particularly happy.

“Kid. Get down here now.” He growls.

“Yeah. Yeah will do.” Olivia responds trying to move her possibly broken ankle.  
“Son of a bitch.” She hisses in pain.

Yeah, she was right. She truly is stuck up here.

“Olivia.” She can hear Slade still growling at her.

“Hey now. You can't complain at me today. I got us some food. I think.” She tries to peer down the tree and almost falls out of it.

“Hmm. I expected more but then again.” He glances down at the various birds lying at the bottom of the tree.

“Perhaps if you'd moved from the tree you would have gotten us some more.” He comments.

Never satisfied. Olivia thinks to herself.

“Well I would have but I couldn't exactly do that.” Olivia responds.

“Why is that, kid?” Slade replies with little interest.

“Um well I kinda got up here and…”

“You got yourself stuck or something?” Slade says with a somewhat smirk.

“You could say that.” Olivia replies.

“Just climb down the same way you went up. Even you should be able to manage that one, kid.” He smiles.

“I doubt that.” Olivia murmurs.

“Well I know I don't have much faith in your abilities most of the time kid but even you should be able to do…”

“Think I might have broken my ankle.” She admits, closing her eyes so she can't see Slade's expected really pissed off look.

She hears him sigh in frustration.

Here we go...

“You should have started with that. Would have saved us both a lot of time.” Is what he says to Olivia's surprise, he doesn't even shout at her.

“Can you move it at all?” He questions sharply.

“Well I can move my other foot.” Olivia replies.

“That's a start.” Slade mutters back as Olivia grips onto the branch for dear life as she tries to move her good foot from underneath her, holding on tight to stop herself from falling to her death.

“Look Slade this isn't going to work.” She calls.

“Well you ain't staying up there for Fyers and his men to find you.” He retorts.

“Going to shoot me or something if I can't get down?”

“Don't tempt me.” He responds gruffly.

“You don't mean that…”

“Ready to put that to the test, kid?” He says in a dangerous tone of voice, causing Olivia to quickly try to move herself down at least another two branches down.

She manages that luckily yet the branch she puts her good foot on snaps under her weight and she falls from the tree.

Right into Slade…

“Well I got out of the tree.” Is the first thing Olivia says whilst basically crushing Slade, having fallen on top of him.

“And I didn't die.” She adds, swearing out in pain when Slade pushes her off him.

“Sorry kid.” He murmurs apologetically.

Genuinely apologetically she realizes and with a somewhat smile realizes that he's gathered up the birds she'd killed to take back to the plane with them.

“Ok. How are we going to play this. Gonna get me a big ass stick or something so we can get back to the plane?” She inquires only to receive a glare from Slade before he surprisingly moves forward and lifts her gently (for Slade) into his arms.

“Easier if I carry you.” He mutters in almost explanation as with ease, he carries her back through the forest.

 

It isn't long before they arrive back at the fuselage but Olivia is already finding herself dozing off in Slade's arms.

“Not falling asleep on me now are you?” Slade's gruff voice pulls her out of her doze instantly and finds that they're literally in the doorway of the fuselage.  
“Hmm?” Olivia looks around slightly dazed as Slade just rolls his eyes at her and places her down carefully before turning to her injured foot.

“One job and you managed to screw up even that. To the extreme.” He comments and if she wasn't in a significant amount of pain Olivia would have surely punched him.

Well, attempted to.

Carefully, he wraps some makeshift bandages around her foot before placing her foot gently down and moving to sit right beside her, taking a sword in hand and beginning to sharpen it as he so frequently does.

“Hey, Slade.” Olivia glances up at him after a moment.

“What?” He mutters gruffly.

“Don't fall over yourself thanking me for spending six hours up a tree so you could eat.” She sniggers, imitating Slade's accent terribly enough that she's certain she even hears Slade chuckling at her.

“You get some sleep. Bright and early tomorrow for more training.” He chuckles again upon seeing Olivia's instantly panicked look.

However she doesn't put it past him...

“Inevitable fight remember.” He points out as Olivia closes her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and the fact that Slade probably isn't even joking.

It isn't until he's a hundred percent certain Olivia's asleep before he moves part of her hair back into place whilst also placing a soft kiss again her forehead before murmuring.

“Only joking, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please tell me what you all think some more one shots should be coming soon! Thanks again for reading


	4. Break In

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners 

 

 

Sitting in the garden, resting across a lounge chair, Olivia glances at her laptop on her lap, where she is browsing for a new bed.

“This is your fault you know.” She mutters to Slade, whom is currently walking toward her.

“I don't think so, kid. I think it is mutually our fault.” He smirks in such a way that Olivia can't help smiling back at him.

“Perhaps you should pick a stronger bed next time.” He muses moving around the chair to place a kiss to the top of her head.

“I think the bed I had was pretty sturdy Slade Wilson.” She mutters, folding her arms.

“Didn't turn out to be.” He smirks as Olivia rolls her eyes at him.

“This always happens when you come to visit.” She sighs as he bends down to rest his head on her shoulder.

“And it will probably happen the next time when you visit…” She smiles.

“And when you visit me.” He murmurs as he kisses her cheek.

“Of course.” She smiles as she gets up from her chair to kiss him.

“Why don't you come back with me.” He mutters against her lips.

“I have meetings at Queen Consolidated.” Olivia practically whines.

“Let your mother do it.” He retorts.

“How am I going to explain that I'm going to Australia for a few days?” Olivia glances at him.

“Well, kid. You could always introduce me to her.” Slade suggests as Olivia pulls back and rests her palms against his cheeks.  
“You'd let me introduce you to my mother?” Olivia glances at him.

“Kid. I've told you this before, you should have introduced me to your family when we got off the island.” Slade reminds her as they hear voices coming from within the house.

“Well think she's back…”

“Ohh my god there's been a break in, someone call SCPD!” Comes the surprised shriek of Moira Queen from within the house.

The rather loud shriek causing Olivia to push Slade backwards and accidentally into the pool.

“Sorry.” Olivia whispers as she turns around and races back into the house.

“Mom! What's wrong!” She calls as she races into the rather messy living room.

“Ohh Olivia, sweetheart. Have you been home this whole time? Didn't you hear anything? We must have had a break in.” Moria looks at her anxiously whilst looking around the living room.

Where a table has collapsed and has marks on it, the couch in severe disarray, several vases on the floor and one picture hanging off the wall.

“Ahh.” Is all Olivia says as she glances at the mess.

She'd forgotten about the living room.

Damn Slade and his surprise visits!

“No. Um I didn't hear anything.” Olivia tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Mom. Nothing's been stolen up here or anything. It's just the living room.” Calls the voice of Thea from the upstairs.

“Are you sure Thea?” Moria calls up to her.

“Yeah actually no. Olivia. Your beds broken. Did you have anything valuable in it?” Thea calls as Roy Harper, who had been standing in the door way begins to snort with laughter.

“Um you know guys I don't think there's been a break in…”

“Roy!” Olivia snaps at him.

“Well nothing's been taken.” He shrugs before continuing to smirk at Olivia.

“Olivia we should check your room in case any things been taken from there, you have some nice jewellery in there right?” Moria glances at her.  
“Ohh I don't think they've taken anything. Like I said I didn't hear anything…”

“Well why would robbers break your bed? We should go up there and see if we can find anything.”

“Sure you'll find something.” Roy sniggers as they all head up the steps.

Olivia pulls out her phone to message Slade.

‘Australia is looking better and better by the second’

It's only when she's sent the message that she realised she'd pushed him into the pool!


	5. The Scarf

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners

 

It was all Slade's fault.

That there was completely no doubt whatsoever.

It might not have been such a bad thing if she didn't have a meeting said day at Queen Consolidated, which her mother would also be in attendance.

Slade pleaded innocence instantly, saying that if Olivia had mentioned the fact she had a meeting at Queen Consolidated the following day he would have been more careful.

Fortunately, still being the smarter one in the relationship, it hadn't taken him long to figure out a solution to the problem and the next morning before sneaking expertly out of her window he had wrapped his scarf he would always wear on the island around her neck.

Her mother and well, anybody really isn't exactly aware that Olivia is in a relationship. 

The only ones to know are Diggle and Felicity, Olivia's partners in crime when a mission had gone really, really awry and Slade had, had to step in to prevent Olivia from getting herself killed!

 

She has some time to kill before the dreaded meeting and chooses to spend that time with her best friend Tommy.

It's when she meets up with Tommy she knows that the day isn't going to go smoothly.

“Had a bit too much fun last night?” He questions the minute she steps into view.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Olivia folds her arms.

“Ohh I know the scarf of shame when I see one.” He indicates to the scarf around her neck.

“Don't you have that meeting…”

“Tommy. Don't go there.” Olivia murmurs quietly.

“That bad hu?” He queries.

“Not particularly looking forward to it. Meetings like this are usually rather dull and I have better things I could be doing.” Olivia shrugs. Tommy laughs.

“I'm pretty sure I know what other things you want to be doing considering I wasn't even referring to meeting.” He sniggers, once again glancing at the scarf.

Olivia folds her arms.

“So when you said. That bad you were asking me if… Tommy!” Olivia snaps at him.

“What? Also please can you take a picture of your mother's face when you walk into that meeting wearing that big ass scarf and she tells you to take it off, which we all know she's going to do.” Tommy chuckles as Olivia slaps his arm.

“I'll tell her it's a fashion accessory!” She mutters.

“And like you of all people would ever be seen in something like that.” Tommy points out.

“Bold fashion choice then.” Oliver corrects herself with a growl, Tommy still laughing.

“Like I said, please take a picture of your mom’s face for me when she tell you to take it off.”

 

Tommy had a point, Moira’s face had been picture worthy when Olivia had walked into the meeting, in complete smart dress apart from the scruffy rather large scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Olivia. Scarfs off indoors and in meetings.” She says in a quiet voice as they head up the elevator, Olivia closes her eyes.

Tommy was right.

She fights the urge to actually text him and admit that he was right, yet doesn't want to incur her mother's wrath any further so refrains from doing just that.

“Yeah mom. I honestly think taking it off will make matters worse…” Olivia starts yet her mother has already pulled the scarf off.

Olivia thinks her gasp of horror can probably be heard throughout the whole building as she sees the state of her daughter's neck.

The rather numerous bite marks…

“Olivia how could you be so foolish! You knew this meeting was today.”

“Mom to be fair, I only found out about it yesterday…”

“I told you last week!” She growls and in fact, Olivia does recall Felicity mentioning something about it last week.

Completely slipped her mind!

 

Things just went downhill from there.

The meeting was not a success and despite the fact Olivia had basically wrapped her hair around her neck, the marks were still visible and everyone around the table glanced at her neck at least once!

Also, unfortunately, as her mother had been in possession of the scarf as they eventually exited the building, they had been swarmed by paparazzi.

Olivia didn't even have to look at her phone to realize it was all over social media.

However, when her phone had rang and she’d answered it, wondering if it were Slade.

(It wasn't it was Tommy.) she could practically hear his smirk as he had chuckled to her.

“Told you so!”

 

Moira's rage about the whole affair had only worsened when they'd returned to the mansion.

It hadn't helped that a certain boyfriend of Thea's had been sniggering about it the minute Olivia had entered, trying to avoid the looks from her sister, whom had been smiling herself.

“Looks like I'm going to have to be careful from now on.” Roy had smirked to Thea, whom had hit him and from the look upon Moira's face, both had instantly escaped the room.

“I cannot believe you could be so irresponsible…”

“Yeah. Mom I'm sorry. It won't happen again… Actually I can't promise that…”

“Olivia!” Moria snaps.

“Sorry mom. How do you think I feel! It's all over the Internet!” She folds her arms.

“You brought this all on yourself and you can tell Thomas…”

Her mother thinks Tommy's the culprit.

She couldn't be more wrong and in that moment Olivia is grateful Slade is not around to hear those words and with that she takes no haste in hurrying up to her bedroom...

 

It's dark when Olivia finally makes it up the stairs and into her room, yet the minute she enters the room she is pulled roughly into something.

Not just something either, Slade.

“You've been a while.” He muses.

“Yeah well thanks to you, I've been in a rather long discussion with my mother.” She grumbles, hearing Slade chuckle as he holds her against him, one hand gripping her waist as he pushes her hair back to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Can't remember you complaining last night.” He smirks.

“You're unbelievable.” Olivia mutters as he kisses her cheek again in an attempt to soothe her rather ruffled feathers and Olivia would be lying if she said it isn't working…

“Sladdeee.” Olivia whines as he trails kisses down her throat.

“Stop. Whining. Kid.” He murmurs in between kisses.

“This is what got me into this mess in the first place.” She reminds him.

“You want me to stop?” He questions quietly, lips still against her throat and moving downwards…

“Ohh screw it.” Olivia mutters falling with ease into his strong arms.

It's worth it.

Worth every glare, argument and threat her mother is bound to give her the next time she apparently ‘shames the Queen Family name’.

Slade's worth it all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading hope you all enjoyed thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments they make my day please tell me what you all think some more one shots will be arriving shortly:)


	6. Whipped Cream Makes For A Good Silencer

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

 

The day had began so normally as well.

It had in fact been a great day!

However, said good day soon fizzled out when Olivia had opened up a letter from her mother…

 

Olivia had been out jogging, a wide smile upon her face as she'd jogged toward the beautiful house she and Slade live in.

A small two story house over looking the sea.

Yeah, after five years spent in hell on a island everyone was surprised when Olivia had mentioned the place she and Slade had chosen was by the sea.

But this was much different.

It was calming for one!

Pulling a whole load of mail out of the small letter box just outside the gate, Oliver jogs up the path and straight to the front door, only stopping for a moment to open in before heading straight to the kitchen where she sees a light is on.

The light due to the fact Slade is in there and is seemingly making something to eat.

“Hey.” Olivia says in a soft voice as she moves over to him, dropping the post on the table before coiling her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

“Hey, kid.” He murmurs, gripping her fingers once before turning back to the food he's making in front of him.

Olivia can barely take her eyes away from it.

She hadn't even realized she was at all hungry, yet looking at the food she suddenly finds herself instantly ravenous for it, not even caring what it is.

She just hopes that Slade is willing to share it with her or god help him!

Trying to distract herself away from her sudden hunger, she glances at the post she'd brought it, seeing a letter with familiar handwriting.

“You a’right, kid you've gone a bit quiet for you.” Slade smirks as she smacks his arm on the way to pick up the letter.

“Think this letters from my mom.” She replies, opening the small envelope and pulling out the letter inside.

“Holy shit.” She exclaims causing Slade to instantly put down his kitchen utensils.

“What, kid what's wrong?” He looks at her anxiously.

“Apparently it's beyond past time that my mother came and visited the Queen Consolidated holdings in Australia and she's coming here, with the family next week and…”   
Olivia continues to read the letter, shock and horror her face.

“They're going to stop by…” She trails off before banging her head against the cupboard causing Slade to chuckle at her reaction.

“I take it you're not to fond about your family visiting then.” He smirks as he piles whipped cream on top of whatever he was making, yet before he can start to eat it. Olivia rips the bowl from him and begins to eat it herself.

“Hey.” Slade snaps indignantly at having his food that he'd mad himself take from him.

“Make your own.” Olivia murmurs through a large mouthful.

“You know, kid I was making that for myself.” Slade retorts with folded arms.

“Don't blame me I'm starving.” Olivia grumbles through another mouthful.

“The things I do for you.” Slade mutters as he pulls out another bowl and begins to recreate what he had attempted to make for himself before Olivia had stolen it!

“And I love you for it.” She replies through yet another mouthful of the food.

“What are we going to do?” She groans despite feeling rather content with her snack.

“About what kid?” Slade questions.

“Um about my family dropping by? We're going to have to cook dinner or something. Us cooking dinner!” Olivia protests.

“Just because you never cooked a thing on the island, kid doesn't mean it can't be done.” Slade smirks.

“If I wasn't holding this bowl I would have slapped you.” Olivia grumbles as Slade simply chuckles at her.  
“I'm being serious here Slade! We never have guests. We live probably about twenty minutes away from the closest neighbours. We never do stuff like that. Also even though my mother puts on a smile about it we know she still isn't exactly happy I moved here and even the fact that I'm with you because I don't think her ideal partner for her daughter is an ex ASIS agent who her daughter met on an island she spent five years marooned on. Hell I know that's true because I even heard her mention it once!” Olivia cries in horror.

“Kid. It's going to be fine.” Slade replies in such a calm voice Olivia cannot believe how he's being so calm about this and even questions it.

“How can you be so calm and sure! I know you don't like my mother much either and are you done with that?” Olivia glances down at the new snack he's made, having long finished the first one she'd stolen for him.

“Yes…”

“Thanks!” Olivia pulls the bowl toward her and begins to eat it hungrily.

“Again that was intended for myself. How hungry are you, kid?” He glances at her.

“It's comfort food!”

“Kid, you never comfort eat.” Slade responds with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

“Well I am now!” She protests with another mouthful as Slade just rolls his eyes at her.

“I got it. We could lie and say we're going away and then we don't have to do anything at all and it can all just got back to the fortnightly Skype chat and the occasional letter.” Olivia suggest as Slade glances at her.

“You and I don't run away from our troubles Olivia.” Slade reminds her sternly.

“This time we can make an exception I mean we'd actually have to clean up in here and probably take down the swords, my bow and arrows and thanks to Tommy that picture frame of Team Arrow he sent us a new home gift! We'd have to hide it or something and then what would cook for my family? Because they're quite picky…”

“Ohh I never would have guessed.” Slade sniggers.

“Again if I wasn't holding a bowl.” She growls between mouthfuls.

“It's just completely impractical! I mean we could always…” Olivia is cut off by Slade abruptly grabbing the can of whipped cream and spraying a small amount right into her mouth to silence her before putting the can down and smirking at his handiwork.

“Thanks.” Olivia murmurs as she eats through it.

“Olivia. Calm down.” He rests his hands on her shoulders.

“How am I meant to calm down I…” With a smirk Slade sprays more cream into her mouth to silence her again.

“I'm still really hungry so thank you.” She says, voice muffled as she eats through the cream.

“I can't calm down!” She protests once she's eaten through all of it.

This time Slade moves forward and kisses her to keep her quiet and she relaxes against him at long last.

“We’ll figure it out together.” Slade murmurs with his lips against hers.

“But.”

“Kid. Together.” He cuts her off by kissing her forehead, before glancing down at the snack he's hoping he can finally eat, the first two attempts Olivia having devoured!

“Willing to share?” Olivia glances at him with that puppy eyed look of hers.

“What is wrong with you, kid?” Is all he says with a light laugh as they move into the living room and onto their couch.

Slade reluctantly agreeing to share his snack with her!

He'd do anything for her after all and she happily cuddles up against him, Slade resting a hand in her hair, stroking it gently as she puts her head on his chest.

“But seriously what the hell are we going to do?”

Slade groans and pulls her closer.

Already knowing this is going to be a long few days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks all so much for reading! I saw this as a prompt and I knew I had to write it for Sladiver! I have thoughts about a part two to this where there actually is a dinner between Olivia, Slade and her family and because I felt like there's some parts in this left unexplained. So leave a comment if you can about what you thought of this and if you want a part 2.


	7. Dark Days

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

 

Slade wasn't in the best of moods.

He never normally is on the island of Lian Yu that he's been on for what feels like years.

Today was just going to be one of those days.

After hunting for six hours for food for him, Olivia and Shado, he returns to the plane they all survive on this island in.

He expects to see Olivia training.

At the very least doing something moderately useful when he enters the fuselage.

Yet when he does so, the blonde kid is no where to be seen.

“Olivia!” He snaps loudly, more menacing that he'd intended.

He doesn't get a response.

“Stupid kid.” He grumbles, dropping his equipment down before moving toward the door of the plane.

He didn't think she was that stupid to leave the fuselage when he specifically told her to stay in and train whilst he was gone.

Actually, scratch that. She isn't exactly the smartest person Slade's ever met in his life!

With a growl, Slade moves back into the plane to grab more weapons.

She could be in genuine trouble.

She could need him.

He'd never forgive himself if anything bad were to happen to her because he wasn't there.

However, from all the training he's given her she should be able to defend herself if trouble came to the fuselage.

She has learnt something from him and Shado after all this time.

Slade knew where Shado was.  
She was still hunting.

Unlike Olivia, she knew how to handle herself to the extreme.

Shado’s a fascinating woman but she can be quite cold at times, something Olivia rarely is.

Even on the worst moments Olivia tries to be somewhat optimistic.

Most of the time it annoyed the hell out of Slade.

Yet he wouldn't want her to lose that part of her.

He fears that she will due to the more time spent on this godforsaken island. 

Perhaps she's out hunting with Shado…

That's when he hears it.

He thought he could hear something, he shook it off as island wildlife.

Now he's not so sure…

Moving around the plane, hand on sword as a precaution, the sound growing louder as he approaches.

The sound of what he now can distinguish to be silent sobs…

“Kid?” He mutters gruffly.

“Olivia?” He says again to nothing but the quiet sobs, which get louder as he approaches some boxes piled almost sky high.

Olivia sits behind the boxes, arms wrapped around her knees, hair in front of his face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Kid!” He says sharper than intended and she looks up at him instantly with almost fearful eyes filled to the brim with tears.

“What's the matter?” Slade asks, not really knowing what else to say to her.

Olivia just shakes her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

“NNothing… I'm just being pathetic.” She replies, trying to hurriedly get to her feet.

She would have fallen if not for Slade catching her arm to steady her.

He hadn't expected her to wince in pain when he grabbed her arm, or pull away as quickly as she does.

“What's wrong kid?” Slade looks at her a little more conceded than before.

“Olivia.” He says a little more forcibly than before but that makes things only worse and she stumbles away from him.

“Hey, kid.” He spins around to catch her arm again but this time when he does so, she still winces yet something white pokes out of the sleeves she is desperately tugging down.

White and red with blood…

“Are you injured?” Slade questions sharply then, tugging Olivia to a standstill when she tries to evade him and pushes her sleeves up to reveal messy white bandages wrapped hastily around her arms.

Blood soaked white bandages.

“What happened?” He asks, glancing up at her with a dark look in his eyes.

“Did someone do this to you?” He hisses at the sheer thought as he unwraps the messy bandages to reveal long deep fresh cuts up and down Olivia's arms.

“What happened Olivia?” He asks again.

“Kid.” He rests a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

“I. I. Fell on… Some. Some rocks.” Olivia glances up at him eventually.

“Rocks? What did you leave the fuselage for? I thought you were stayin’ here?” Slade reminds her as she just shrugs.

“Um. I. I was just trying to make myself. Um useful.” She says stuttering as she does so.

“Where were the rocks?” Slade asks her.

“Uh. I can't. Don't think I can remember.” She says quickly, too quickly for Slade’s liking and he gives her a skeptical glance.

“It'll. It’ll come to me later. You went out hunting? Should we start skinning whatever you got or are we waiting for Shado?” Olivia queries as she tries to hurry away from Slade.

It only takes a couple of steps for him to be standing in front of her and she falls into him.

“Sorry.” She says quickly as she looks up at Slade.

“Come on, we're going to sort those wounds out before they get infected.” Slade informs her, ensuring to wrap his hand around an uninjured part of one of her arms and tugging her almost forcibly toward a seat.

“Ohh I'm sure they'll be fine…”

“Olivia.” Slade looks up at her sternly for a couple of moments to silence her before sitting her down and moving toward one of the bowls of water they have lying around some first aid supplies.

Olivia turns her head away whilst Slade carefully cleans out each one of the long deep cuts, occasionally whimpering out in pain.

“You must have fallen pretty badly to create this much damage.” Slade comments as he gently dries her arms.

“Yeah. Yes it was. It was a pretty bad fall.” Olivia says quickly.

“Fallen of a lot of things myself before now, never received injuries like this before now, then again they may have been worse.” He says with a smirk.

“Yet knowing you, you just got back up and got on with it.” Olivia glances at him.

“Exactly.” Slade replies as he wraps fresh clean bandages around her arms. 

“You know, I might just go take a nap before Shado comes back.” Olivia decides when Slade places her now bandaged arms onto her lap.

“Sure, kid. I'll be sure to wake you up.” He nods.

“Oh you don't have to…”

“You gotta eat, kid. Non negotiable that one.” Slade replies strictly as Olivia nods as she moves to stand up, Slade reaching out for her when she stumbles.

“A’right kid?” He looks at her, anxious once more.

Something just doesn't seem right and Slade can't seem to understand what.

“Yeah. Just, you know, tired.” Olivia tries to smile at him but fails and even allows him to continue walking with her until they reach her sleeping place in the fuselage.

“Get some sleep, kid.” He mutters as she curls up into a tense tight ball.

Only relaxing somewhat when Slade rests a hand upon her shoulder and when he tucks a loose stand of her hair behind her ear.

She tenses up again when he moves away.

“Shado must have taken my knife.” He mutters moments later upon not finding it in the place it most normally is in when he had moved to grab it to skin their dinner and Slade never places things anywhere different.

He's a bit of a creature of habit.

He decides Shado must have taken it hunting herself.

For once Slade Wilson is wrong as said knife is currently in Olivia’s grasp

“Perhaps tomorrow, kid.” Slade calls, causing Olivia to jump and nearly drop the damn knife as Slade turns to glance at her.

“You can show me exactly where those rocks are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for all your kudos it means a lot please do comment and tell me what you thought of this one shot thanks again for reading xxx


	8. Next Of Kin

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

AU: Set just after Dark Archer attack in ‘Years End’

 

Next Of Kin

 

Pain. All Olivia can feel is pain everywhere.

She's had worse but this is pretty rough. 

Rough enough she just wants to go back to being unconscious just to avoid the pain.

Diggle is with her, Diggle is talking to her about her numerous injures.

The list goes on and on and she finds she really in too much pain to listen.

“They called your next of kin.” Are the words that make Olivia actually focus on what Diggle is sating to her.

“Next of kin?” Olivia gulps quietly.

“I think they must have made some mistake. They have this number for some guy, Wilson? I don't know. I called your mother anyway, can you remember who you put as your next of kin?” Diggle asks her gently.

“Yeah that's um that’s not a mistake.” Olivia admits, wincing when she speaks.

“Some old boyfriend?” He questions before sighing.

“Only Olivia Queen would put an old boyfriend as her next of kin. Seriously…”

“He's not an old boyfriend, Dig.” She replies quietly.

“Then who is he then?” Diggle queries.

“Think you’ll find out soon enough, you said you called my mother?!” Olivia looks startled.

“Of course I did. Why? Shouldn't I have done that?” Diggle raises an eyebrow at her.

Olivia just closes her eyes.

Things are no doubt going to get super awkward.

As the unfortunate thing is. Slade is actually in the country, well should be reaching the country sometime soon.

It's the holidays! It's Christmas! Of course she wanted him there.

He'd wanted her to join him in Australia for the holidays, but Olivia had pointed out to him that it's the first Christmas since the island.

She needs to be with her family, so of course he'd agreed to come to here.

She's wishing she'd accepted his offer now though!

Yet hopefully he's still on the plane, or still actually in Australia and is not actually...

“OLIVIA!” Yells a familiar accented voice.

“The hell?” Diggle frowns as a man he'd never met before in his life comes charging into the room.

Diggle is even furtherly confused when Olivia gives the biggest, most genuine smile Diggle thinks he's ever seen from Olivia when seeing the man.

“What. Happened!” The man growls, Australian, Diggle assumes from the accent.

“I think I probably did something stupid.” Olivia admits, despite the pain, eagerly sliding her hands into his, allowing him to hold them tightly.

“It's like I've always said, kid. You can never just save the day without making a mess.” He reminds her before kissing both her hands.

“You know, Slade for once I might have to agree with you on this occasion.” She says before wincing and murmuring slightly in pain, Slade instantly moving to smooth her hair back before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“How bad, kid?” He questions.

“I've. I've had worse.” She tries a slight smile.

“Unfortunately, that's something I know all too well.” He mutters.

“Whatever you did that caused you to end up in here, you and I will be having words about it.” He grumbles sternly.

“Figured.” Olivia smirks slightly as he sighs.

“I'm just glad you're a’right. I don't expect emergency phone calls about the woman I love being severely injured the minute I get to the damn city she lives in. You know, kid. This never would have happened if you'd agreed to come to Australia.” He mutters gruffly.

“Yeah, kinda regretting the decision not to now.” Olivia tries a slight smile.

“I'm glad you're here.” She admits quietly, wincing in pain and clutching his hand tighter.

“This that bodyguard you were telling me about?” He questions with a glance to Diggle.

“Yeah. John Diggle.” She responds.

“And I have heard absolutely nothing about you.” Diggle says in response.

“Dig, this is Slade Wilson. He was with me on the island. We're together.” Olivia mutters quick in explanation, hissing in pain.

“I can see that. So he knows about all this?” He questions.

“Yeah. Yeah, actually he taught me a few skills.” Olivia replies as Slade raises his eyebrow at her.

“A few skills, kid I taught you how to fight.” Slade retorts as Olivia just smirks at him.

“Hey, Dig. Can you go keep a look out for when my mom arrives.” Olivia requests as Diggle moves toward the door.

“Sure.” Diggle nods moving toward the door of the room and heading out into the corridor at the exact same time he sees Moira and Thea Queen at the other end of said corridor.

If he had no idea who that Slade Wilson guy was, he's suspecting that Olivia's family doesn't either.

No one mentioned another person coming off the island with her.

“Mr. Diggle! Where is she? What happened is she alright?! You were the only one to call. I asked at the front desk and they said they'd already called her emergency contact. Was that you?” Moira Queen asks quickly.

“No, ma’am but she is awake and she'll be fine. It was quite a severe road accident she was in. She was very lucky.” Diggle explains before giving both Queen’s a full list of Olivia's injuries.

“Can we see her?” Thea asks soon after. 

“Um…” Diggle starts yet both Thea and Moira are already racing into the room and just as Diggle had expected, they stop at the sight of Olivia and her friend, who now has an arm around her shoulders, is holding her hand tightly and murmuring something to her in a language Diggle doesn't understand.

“Olivia, sweetheart.” Moira starts as Olivia looks up instantly, wincing when she does and Slade smoothes her hair back gently.

“Hey mom.” Olivia says, unsure what to say really as both her mother and Thea are looking instantly at Slade.

“I'll be outside Ms. Queen.” Diggle moves toward the door, sensing the awkwardness has already descended.

“We were so worried. What happened? Mr. Diggle said you were in an accident? He called me, as apparently your emergency contact was already called and that is…” Moira stops and looks toward the man beside her daughter again.

“Olivia who is…” Moira looks to Slade, who moves to face Moira, extending a hand toward her.

“Slade Wilson.” He introduces himself as the two shake hands.

“Moira Queen. How, exactly do you know my daughter Mr. Wilson?” She questions as Olivia looks to Slade.

“Yeah, ok. Um, well I've been meaning to do this for some time.” Olivia starts, trying to find the words she wants to say as her mother and Thea just look at her in confusion.

“Something you want to tell us, sis?” Thea looks to her with a somewhat smirk, but even she is confused.

“Well, Slade and I are together.” Olivia announces bluntly as Slade just rolls his eyes at her.

Explanations have never been her strongest area of expertise!

“You've never mentioned him before, how together are you guys?” Thea questions just at the very same moment a nurse walks into the room, holding a small bag in hand.

“Ms. Queen? We had to take this off you during surgery.” She informs her, placing the bag in Olivia's outstretched hands before leaving.

She couldn't have come with that at a less awkward time! Olivia thinks before groaning and not just in pain, because the bag is see through and it's evident there's a ring in their on a long chain.

“So definitely together.” Thea continues as Moira's eyes widen.

“Olivia…” Moira begins to growl.  
“I was going to introduce him to you guys over Christmas as he just got in the country actually.” Olivia continues closing her eyes.

Yes. Yes she should have definitely accepted Slade's offer to visit him in Australia!

“How long have you two known one another?” Moira asks in a stern tone, glancing between her Olivia and Slade.

“A long time.” Olivia smiles tightening her grip on Slade's hand.

“And you've never mentioned him. Like, ever.” Thea raises an eyebrow at her.

“I don't tell you guys everything.” Olivia points out.

“So it appears.” Moira replies, rather sharply, fixing Slade with a cold look in her eyes.

“So when did the two of you meet? How did any of this even happen?” Moira questions then as Olivia sighs.

“Hey, mom can we do this another time. I'm in a lot of pain and I just want to sleep.” Olivia protests with an almost exaggerated yawn as Moira fixes her with a cold look to.

“Fine! Fine, but this will be revisited in the morning. Ohh and as for you, Mr. Wilson. You're invited for Christmas dinner. I would like the chance to get to know who exactly you are and what your intentions are with my daughter.” Moira replies sternly.

“I think he intends to marry her.” Thea comments with a smile as even Slade smirks at that.

“Oh we’ll see.” Moira mutters before moving to rest a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

“I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart, you get some rest and heal.” She smiles warmly.

“You’ll be out of here for Christmas in no time!” Moira reports in passing as Olivia's eyes widen as she looks to Slade.

“Honestly, I hope I'm still in here over Christmas.” She winces.

“Think I'll have to agree with you there, kid. Didn't expect to be invited for Christmas dinner and I'm not entirely sure that's because your mother is trying to be welcoming.” Slade replies honestly.

“Ohh she wants to interrogate you, probably torture you to the point you’ll be missing Lian Yu.” Olivia responds as Slade chuckles and kisses her forehead again.

“I think after all we went through, I can take on your mother and survive.” He murmurs, sliding the ring out of the bag before taking it off the chain.

“You still wear this on a chain?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Well, with the way I spend my nights, I'm afraid if I had in on my finger it would get broken or I'd lose it.” Olivia points out, smiling as he slides the ring onto her finger before kissing her hand gently.

“Yet I think I'd rather go through another fight with the Dark Archer then attend the Christmas dinner my mom has planned after tonight.” Olivia admits with a smile.

“Not exactly how I envisioned meeting your mother, kid.” Slade responds.

“I never should have listed you as my next of kin.” Olivia murmurs before lifting a hand to stroke his face.

“But I love you and there's no one else I'd want here at times like these.” She smiles again as Slade moves to kiss her lips carefully.

“Love you to, kid.” He mutters, wrapping an arm around her again and taking her hand in his spare one as she rests her head back against his arm, closing her eyes.

For the first time in a while feeling quite content.

“Hey, Slade?” She asks softly, with her eyes closed.

“Yes, kid?” He responds.

“With Christmas dinner with my mom now looming over our heads. Is it too late for us to run away to Australia?”

Slade just laughs at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, this was based of a prompt given to me, hope you all enjoyed, I take requests for prompts if anyone wants to suggest anything, please tell me what you all thought and thanks again for reading.


End file.
